


Когда весна приходит в Англию

by logastr



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идет Первая мировая война. Доктор Уотсон работает в госпитале. Шерлок Холмс больше не расследует частные дела, а работает на правительство. Война добирается до них даже в тихом Сассексе и с каждого требует свою жертву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда весна приходит в Англию

**Author's Note:**

> Рисунок пляшущих человечков и их соответствие русскому алфавиту взяты из перевода рассказа Конан Дойла.  
> Название фика — первая строчка стихотворения английского поэта Альфреда Нойеса (1880 — 1958) http://allpoetry.com/poem/8497211-When_Spring_Comes_Back_To_England-by-Alfred_Noyes

Весной 1918 года мы с Шерлоком Холмсом переживали не самые лучшие времена. Война, бушевавшая в Европе, наложила и на нашу жизнь свой тяжелый отпечаток. Я работал в Уилмингтонском военном госпитале, иногда даже отставался там на ночь. Холмс тоже подолгу пропадал в разъездах по делам такой важности и секретности, что я и теперь не могу о них рассказать.

Коттедж «Под дубами», несмотря на усилия Анны, нашей кухарки, все больше становился похожим на покинутое жилище, хотя нам с Холмсом некогда было об этом печалиться.

В конце марта в наш госпиталь перевели выздоравливающих раненых из Д***, так что работы у меня прибавилось. Шли третьи сутки, как я не ночевал дома, и я даже не сразу узнал Холмса, когда увидел его сидящим на кушетке в приемной.

— Сэр, вы приехали кого-то навестить? — спросил я, прежде чем он поднял голову. — Холмс! 

— Я к вам, доктор Уотсон, — тихо сказал он, — если у вас есть время меня принять.

Мы прошли в комнатку, служившую мне спальней в те ночи, когда я оставался в госпитале. Совсем крохотное помещение с одним узким оконцем и кушеткой, занимавшей почти всю площадь.

Зато на подоконнике у меня стояла керосиновая горелка, на которой можно было согреть чай или сварить кофе.

Я подал Холмсу кружку и отпил из своей. Чай – универсальное лекарство, если я и не могу утверждать это как врач, то все равно согласен с этим как англичанин. Сахара у меня не было. Сестра-хозяйка, руководившая расходом продуктов в госпитале, миссис Холистер, отличалась склонностью к строжайшей экономии. Было бы неплохо добавить глоток-другой виски, но мне еще предстояло проверять работу санитаров в послеоперационной палате, поэтому я предложил виски только Холмсу.

Он с минуту смотрел на мою протянутую руку с латунной походной фляжкой, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ведь эта вещь у вас еще со Швейцарии, Уотсон?

— Вы правы, — я любовно потрогал большим пальцем чеканный узор с альпийскими вершинами, — между вот этими скалами — Рейхенбах.

Холмс хмыкнул:

— Подтверждаете свою репутацию неизменной точки в изменяющемся мире?

— По-моему, это отличная репутация!

— Я произнес эту фразу с иронией, которую вы совершенно убили в своей беллетристике.

Я махнул на Холмса рукой:

— Бросьте, вы ведь пришли сюда вовсе не за тем, чтобы ругаться из-за ваших прошлых грехов и моих давних обид, ведь так?

Холмс нахмурился и тяжело опустился на жалобно скрипнувшую кушетку. Когда он опустил голову, я снова на секунду «потерял» его – подумал было, что это незнакомец, таким отчуждением веяло от его седого затылка.

Он молчал, а мне было нечего делать, только ждать. Конечно, я мог бы поторопить его, потому что время госпитального врача дорого, но я слишком хорошо понимал, что молчит он не просто так. В последнее время его порой выбрасывало из реальности в странный, потусторонний мир, словно бы видимый только ему одному. Я, к моему великому сожалению, не уловил момента, когда это началось: когда разразилась эта ужасная война, или когда умер Майкрофт, или, быть может, гораздо раньше, когда Холмс только начал счет своим потерям…

Наконец он нашарил что-то в кармане и стремительным жестом протянул мне бланк телеграммы.

Я посмотрел.

— Кто это, Э. Хаггинс?

— Офицер генерального штаба, мы с ним работали еще над делом фон Борка.

— Понимаю.

Почему-то мои глаза выхватили из текста телеграммы только подпись отправителя и никак не хотели читать собственно содержание. Мне пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и несколько раз сморгнуть невесть откуда взявшиеся слезы, прежде чем я прочел: «Сообщаю по вашему запросу, что Джеймс Картрайт, сержант, погиб в Пашендейле 3 ноября 1917 года».

Желтый телеграфный бланк задрожал у меня в руке. Холмс отвернулся к окну.

Сказать, что мне стало горько и больно — передать только половину чувств, которые я испытал, когда смысл телеграммы дошел до моего сознания. Дышать стало трудно на какое-то мгновение, но я вовремя осознал, что для Холмса эта потеря была в несколько раз тяжелее.

Джейми был для него все равно что сын.

Я сел рядом с ним на кушетку, не зная, что мне сказать или сделать.

— Вы посылали запрос?

— Увидел случайно в списках погибших, решил уточнить.

— Давно вы получили телеграмму?

— Три дня назад.

Дыхание его стало хриплым. Я чувствовал его дрожь, которая передавалась мне через матрас, и я боялся повернуть голову и увидеть его слезы, потому что мои-то щеки были мокры. И тут я увидел, как он сжимает кулак левой руки. Мышцы натянулись, как канаты на судне, терпящем бедствие, костяшки побелели так, что казалось, вот-вот прорвут кожу. Я взял его кулак и силой начал разгибать пальцы, впившиеся в ладонь.

— Вы поранились.

Холмс равнодушно посмотрел на глубокие следы от ногтей на своей ладони.

И тут я взглянул наконец на его лицо. Глаза его были сухи. Губы не шевелились и лицо, как никогда раньше, походило на деревянную маску туземных племен. Но именно тогда я увидел, понял, как близко к нему стоит смерть, прямо за его спиной, осеняя его своими сизо-черными крыльями и дыша в затылок смрадом разложения.

Я оставил его пораненную руку и попытался обнять его. Он отстранился и снова отвернулся от меня.

— Холмс. Мне нужно еще кое-что здесь сделать. Но вы ведь сегодня остаетесь в коттедже? Тогда попросите Анну согреть воды – я приеду ночевать.

— Ладно. На ужин, боюсь, рассчитывать не приходится, но что-нибудь поесть я вам раздобуду, Уотсон, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Я смотрел на его сгорбленную спину снизу вверх, смотрел, как он медленно выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь, не поднимая на меня глаз, и никак не мог подавить в себе желание тут же, сию секунду пойти за ним, с ним…

***

В отличие от Холмса, я самый обыкновенный человек: удачливый литератор и не слишком выдающийся врач. И к смерти я отношусь обыкновенно — со смирением и спокойствием. Холмс во всем отличается от обыкновенных людей, он словно бы всю жизнь воюет со смертью, несмотря на очевидную невозможность выигрыша.

Закончив дела в госпитале, я пошел домой пешком. Верховых лошадей не было, а лишний раз гонять госпитальную повозку мне не хотелось. Пройти четыре мили после целого дня напряженной работы в моем возрасте было не так просто, но по пути я думал не о боли в коленях, а о Холмсе, который, должно быть, сидит один в кабинете, погруженный в свое горе или, чего доброго, пробует заглушить его при помощи старого проверенного шприца.

Однако, войдя в дом, вместо мертвенного траурного молчания, я услышал шум и даже крики в нашей гостиной.

У Холмса были гости. Точнее — клиенты. Я узнал лорда Энтони Олсома, хозяина большого поместья Уилмингтон вуд, граничащего с нашей маленькой усадьбой с западной стороны. Госпиталь, в котором я работал, разместился как раз на его землях. До войны это была благотворительная больница для бродяг, существовавшая на пожертвования семьи Олсом, а его супруга, милейшая леди Элен, была попечительницей.

Лорд стоял у окна, играя желваками, явно раздосадованный или даже разозленный. Этот высокий мужчина не отличался крепким здоровьем, скорее он из новой породы утонченных эстетов и интеллектуалов. Сэр Энтони отлично разбирался в искусстве и истории, но воли противостоять Холмсу у него явно не достало бы.

На стуле у круглого столика сидела тучная пожилая женщина, одетая как служанка, и глухо рыдала, закрывая лицо руками. Холмс без туфель сидел в кресле, поджав ноги, и отрешенно смотрел в камин.

— Ну что ж, — сказал лорд Олсом, когда я вошел, — пойдемте, миссис Киллбрайд, мы обратимся в полицию, и я сделаю все, чтобы помочь вашему горю.

Миссис Киллбрайд тяжело поднялась и направилась к выходу, едва не сбив меня по дороге. Лорд вышел вслед за ней, не прощаясь с Холмсом и едва кивнув мне.

Мой друг оставался недвижим.

В воздухе нашей гостиной совершенно отчетливо пахло грозой.

— Итак, — начал я как можно мягче, — вы только что отказались помогать кухарке лорда Олсома, вряд ли они так расстроилась из-за пропажи брошки или столового серебра.

Холмс не двигался и никак не реагировал на мои слова. Я взял щепоть табака из старой персидской туфли, перекочевавшей сюда из нашей старой квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, и неспешно набил трубку. Потом я уселся на диван и не торопясь раскурил ее. Признаться, я не столько пытался воздействовать на Холмса своим молчанием и неторопливостью, сколько давал отдых уставшим ногами и позвоночнику. Наконец, выпустив парочку колечек дыма, я спросил:

— Расскажете?

Холмс изменил позу сфинкса и глянул на меня, приподняв одну бровь, будто бы удивляясь моей бесцеремонности.

— Это не брошка. У нее пропал сын. Мальчик четырнадцати лет. Уже три недели назад. Они не особенно беспокоились, потому что решили, что он сбежал в Лондон, чтобы записаться в армию. И вот...

— Почему вы отказались им помочь?

Холмс прикрыл глаза, и я было подумал, что на этот раз меня минует обычная в таких случаях головомойка. Но через секунду он уже вскочил, гневно пнув подвернувшиеся под ноги туфли, и закричал:

— Что тут искать? Мальчишка наверняка попал в дурную компанию и, возможно, давно уже мертв. Как можно найти проворного и смышленого мальчика в стране, насквозь пропитанной войной и страхом, спустя три недели после исчезновения? Как можно надеяться его спасти? Я разве похож на идиота? Я не берусь за безнадежные дела и вы, должно быть, выжили из ума, раз не помните этого!

Холмс забегал по комнате мимо меня, так что у меня заболела голова, и я решил переменить тему:

— Ну, хорошо, оставим это. Вы, кажется, обещали мне ужин?

Холмс сардонически усмехнулся, взмахнул рукой и выбежал из гостиной.

Я пригрелся в кресле и уже начал дремать, когда он вернулся с подносом. Взглянув на то, что он принес мне, я постарался спрятать улыбку в усах: бедняга полагал ячменный кофе, поджаренный хлеб, джем и вареные яйца полноценным ужином. Но так как выбирать мне особенно не приходилось — я с удовольствием принялся очищать яйца.

— Знаете, в детстве я часто бегал с приятелями в городской сад в Эдинбурге и разорял птичьи гнезда. Конечно, яйца никто из нас не варил — выпивали прямо там. Но какие чудеса эквилибристики нам приходилось порой проделывать, чтобы добыть их!

Холмс стоял посреди гостиной и смотрел, как я ем.

— В нашем саду, кажется, не было птичьих гнезд, — наконец сказал он задумчиво. — Или были, но мне не приходило в голову попытаться их достать. Но знаете, Уотсон, откуда-то я знаю про такой мальчишечий обычай. 

По его лицу пробежала тень, и я стал опасаться, что невольно затронул какую-то слишком чувствительную точку в его душе, как бывало всякий раз, когда речь заходила о его детстве. 

— О, погодите-ка, — сказал Холмс и стремительно выбежал из гостиной.

Допивая кофе, я слышал, как он поднялся в свою спальню. 

Он вернулся и принес старое письмо от Джейми… 

— И вот мы с Ситтерсом полезли на дерево. Гнездо было очень высоко, мистер Холмс, и, конечно, лезть на дерево вдвоем было ошибкой. В какой-то момент мы встретились, и нам стало тесно на узком стволе, но ни один не хотел уступать. И он пнул меня ногой — так что я съехал вниз и ухватился за его лодыжку, чтобы не упасть. В результате, мы оба явились в класс в таком виде, что инспектор сразу же отправил нас в комнату для наказаний. Но ничего. Через три дня я все-таки снова сбежал и без помех залез на то дерево. И это было гнездо ворона, как я и думал. Так что я все ж утер Ситтерсу нос…

Я слушал, как Холмс читает старое письмо и все яснее понимал, почему Холмс отказался от поисков пропавшего мальчика. И мне даже нечем было его утешить.

Я сидел на диванчике и слушал о давно прошедших днях, когда, после того как миссис Картрайт скончалась от застарелой чахотки, Холмс на свои средства поместил Джеймса в интернат. 

— Я был плохим собеседником для него, — сказал Холмс, закончив чтение. — Никогда не любил писать писем.

Он действительно отвечал на письма скупо и редко. И никогда не приглашал Джейми на Бейкер-стрит во время каникул. Только однажды он поехал в Цюрих на Рождество и взял с собой мальчика, а не меня. Кажется, тогда я даже почувствовал что-то вроде ревности. 

— А помните, Холмс, как вы писали ему записки при помощи того шифра? Тех самых пляшущих человечков, помните? Заставляли бедного мальчика разгадывать их. 

— И все зря. Он так ничему и не научился.

Это было неправдой. Я прекрасно помнил, как Джейми писал человечками записки даже мне. По крайней мере, я точно помню, что он иногда ставил 

вместо подписи. Холмс забыл об этом? Я вдруг испугался, но пока я раздумывал над тем, что ответить, он аккуратно сложил письмо обратно в пожелтевший конверт. 

— Идите спать, Уотсон, — сказал он мне, — уже поздно, и у вас очень усталый вид.

— На завтра я взял выходной, Холмс, так что могу еще немного посидеть с вами.

Холмс улыбнулся уголками губ:

— Не стоит, дорогой мой, идите, ложитесь. Я даже наполню вам грелку остатками кипятка, ведь в вашей комнате никто не ночевал уже несколько дней — постель наверняка сырая и холодная, как лед.

***

Я проснулся от солнца, которое било мне в глаза. Вечером я так устал, что едва добрался до кровати, в которую Холмс заботливо положил большую грелку. Задернуть занавеси он, к сожалению, не догадался. Я посмотрел на часы — было всего лишь без четверти шесть. Мои окна выходили на восток – и вся комната была залита свежим, радостным утренним светом. 

Некоторое время я размышлял о том, удастся ли мне уснуть снова, если подняться и все-таки занавесить окно. 

Дом был погружен в тишину. Да и за окном было тихо, хотя в ветвях старого корявого дуба, возвышавшегося над домом, словно древний страж, щебетали какие-то птицы. Я вспомнил вчерашний вечерний разговор с Холмсом, и остатки сна быстро слетели с меня. 

Но как только я решил все-таки встать, чтобы приготовить нам с Холмсом завтрак, то услышал внизу тихие шаги и шуршание. Это никак не могла быть Анна, потому что под ее грузным телом половицы на кухне и в коридоре скрипели так, что могли бы разбудить и мертвого. Да и никто, кроме Холмса, не мог ходить в такое время внизу. Я вскочил, быстро натянул халат и почти бегом спустился в гостиную. Ну так и есть! Холмс стоял посреди гостиной, одетый по-дорожному, и уже даже сжимал трость в руке. Еще минута — и я бы не поймал его. 

— Куда это вы собрались, Холмс? — спросил я, недоумевая.

— Ах, Уотсон! А вы сегодня ранняя пташка! — он старался выглядеть как ни в чем ни бывало, но меня ему не провести.

— Не увиливайте! О! — тут меня осенило. — Вы решили все-таки взяться за розыск кухаркиного сына?

— Что ж, ваша дедукция гениальна, Уотсон. Прибавьте к этому тот факт, что я не хотел вас будить, чтобы не втягивать в это безнадежное дело.

— У меня выходной и я, конечно же, отправлюсь с вами, дорогой мой! — воскликнул я. — Только, если можно, я хочу хотя бы выпить чаю.

Холмс с недовольным видом кивнул, отложил трость и уселся в кресло, покачивая в нетерпении ногой. 

Я помчался одеваться. 

Хотя Холмс и делал вид, что я крайне задерживаю его, настаивая на завтраке, от горячего чая, бекона и тостов он не отказался. 

Пока мы завтракали, пришла Анна и принялась за уборку, так что мы вышли из нашего старого дома, напутствуемые не птичьим пением, а тяжелым басом, выводящим старинную шотландскую балладу о женихе. 

До Уилмингтон вуд мы с Холмсом решили добираться по железной дороге, которая проходила в нескольких милях от нашего коттеджа. До войны по этой ветке леди и джентльмены ездили в Брайтон лечиться водами, а теперь по ней все больше перевозили солдат и раненых. 

В доме лорда Олсома мы были уже около девяти, так что нам пришлось ждать, пока хозяин закончит завтрак в его великолепнейшей библиотеке. Когда я увидел на столе раскрытый 27-ой том Истории Англии Полидора, меня охватил настоящий священный трепет. Даже когда лорд Олсом вышел к нам и обсуждал с Хомлсом детали дела, я не мог отвести взгляда от драгоценной книги. 

— Я вижу, доктор Уотсон, вы интересуетесь историей, — сказал лорд Энтони.

— О, я просто люблю хорошие книги, сэр, — ответил я. — Но и такой любитель, понимает, какая это драгоценность.

— Признаться, я не особенно дорожу ей, — смущенно ответил сэр Энтони. — Мне не нравится тенденциозность Полидора...

— Так, — Хомлс нетерпеливо прервал нашу беседу, — мне необходимо поговорить с миссис Киллбрайд, а затем и с остальной прислугой, лорд Олсом.

— Да-да, конечно, займемся делом, — спохватился сэр Энтони, —можете беседовать прямо здесь, вы нам ничуть не помешаете.

— Нет, — сурово сказал Холмс, бросив на меня взгляд исподлобья, —я предпочту любое служебное помещение — здесь слуги будут чувствовать себя стесненно.

Миссис Киллбрайд смотрела на Холмса покрасневшими от слез глазами. Быть кухаркой в таком большом доме, как дом лорда Олсома — дело нешуточное. Во всей фигуре этой крупной, даже тучной, женщины, чувствовалась недюжинная сила и суровый характер. Ее седые волосы все еще отливали рыжиной, и хотя потеря сына почти погасила блеск ее глаз, было понятно, что характер ее не стал мягче от горя.

— Сэр Энтони обратился в полицию, — зло заявила она Холмсу, когда он сообщил, что возьмется за розыски ее сына. — И они уже арестовали эту ведьму.

— Какую ведьму? — не удержался я от вопроса.

— Кровавую Марту. Она совершенно сумасшедшая, и Дик Смит отобрал у нее куртку моего Джека.

— Миссис Киллбрайд, — сказал Холмс, перебив ее, — Очень хорошо, что лорд Олсом привлек к этому делу полицию. Я думаю, что это нужно было сделать с самого начала. Но он также не отверг и мои услуги. Я думаю, что будет лучше для Джека, в первую очередь, если вы расскажете мне все с самого начала и по порядку.

Миссис Киллбрайд пристально посмотрела на Холмса и кивнула:

— Отлично, мистер Холмс. Хотя вы мне и не нравитесь, это все равно, если вы отыщете Джека.

— Итак. Расскажите мне о мальчике.

— В марте за три дня до Патрика ему исполнилось четырнадцать,. И через неделю он сбежал. Мне некогда было беспокоиться — я сразу решила, что он подался в Лондон, к моей сестре Шевонн. Она держит там цветочную лавку.

— Почему вы не написали ей?

— Я дала ей телеграмму, предупредила, чтобы, когда Джек явится к ней, она гнала его обратно.

— Вы искали Джека сами?

— Конюх Лансдейл искал его, Джек помогал ему на конюшне и он первый его хватился. Он поспрашивал в Хеилшеме, в пабе у ребят, но никто Джека не видел, поэтому мы решили, что он сразу подался на станцию.

— Ха! Прошло три недели, и вы забеспокоились? 

Голос Холмса звучал так едко, что я подумал, не чересчур ли это для убитой горем матери. Однако миссис Киллбрайд восприняла его тон совершенно спокойно — видимо, один раз решив, что будет помогать Холмсу, она не стала обращать внимание на недостатки его характера. 

— Я поняла, что с моим Джеком случилась беда, когда у этой ведьмы нашли его куртку!

— Бродяжка Кровавая Марта, так? – я знал об этой бедной женщине, потому что иногда ее подкармливали на госпитальной кухне.

— Можно взглянуть на куртку, которую этот парень, Дик Смит, отобрал у нее? – Холмс прижал палец к губам, что означало — мы вышли на след.

— Ее забрала полиция. И куртку, и эту сумасшедшую. — ответила сухо миссис Киллбрайд. Я снова был поражен ее выдержкой. Или жестокосердием. 

— Железная женщина, — сказал Холмс после того, как миссис Киллбрайд, так и не проронив ни единой слезинки, покинула комнату для слуг, в которой происходил допрос.

— А вчера у нас она рыдала.

— Да, — задумчиво сказал Холмс. — Вы правы...

Из рассказов других слуг мы с Холмсом узнали, что Джек почти все время проводил на конюшне с многочисленными лошадьми лорда. Особенно он любил тонконогого упрямого жеребца по кличке Шерх редкой восточной породы. Лансдейл, старший конюх, рассказал, что мальчишка просто бредил скачками и мечтал стать жокеем. В общем-то его мечты были не так уж неосуществимы, потому что, по отзывам, он был смышленым мальчиком. Если бы не война. 

— Странно, что мальчик, мечты которого связаны с мирной профессией и лошадьми, убегает из дома, чтобы записаться на фронт, вам не кажется, Уотсон?

— Не вижу ничего странного, сейчас такое время, что каждому честному человеку хочется защитить свою страну, — ответил я, может быть, излишне горячо.

Холмс посмотрел на меня печально. Могу побиться об заклад, что в тот момент он вспомнил, как в самом начале войны я отчаянно добивался отправки на фронт. Готов был работать санитаром и выносить раненых с поля боя, работать в полевом госпитале — ведь я военный хирург, пусть и несколько подрастерявший свои знания за письменным столом. Но меня не взяли, сославшись на мой возраст. 

— Скажите мне, Уотсон, кто-нибудь из слуг лорда, которых мы опрашивали, показался вам подозрительным?

— Трудно сказать, Холмс. Мне кажется, что они все достойные люди — Лансдейл заметно нервничал, но он совсем недавно выздоровел от своей ужасной раны. К сожалению, он теперь уже никогда не будет хорошим наездником. И он работал с мальчиком вместе — переживает.

— Он лечился в вашем госпитале?

—Да. Ранение его было сложным — одно время он был на грани жизни и смерти, но потом крепкая уэльская порода победила. Он был отличным солдатом и прекрасным наездником до войны. Думаю, лорд Олсом не прогадал, взяв его на работу.

Пол Лансдейл действительно был знаком мне и раньше. Это был молодой мужчина, хотя, как это водится среди наездников, и невысокого роста, но крепкий и жилистый. В его движениях было что-то животное — красивое, быстрое и дикое. А в черных глазах метались искры, которые не погасила даже война. Я не удивился, что Холмсу Лансдейл не понравился — думаю, что сложись его жизнь иначе, он бы не остановился перед преступлением, а Холмс всегда безошибочно чувствовал таких людей. 

— И все-таки он вел себя подозрительно, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, пока мы усаживались в экипаж сэра Энтони, который любезно предоставил его, чтобы мы без помех доехали до полицейского участка в Хеилшеме.

Инспектор Харрис только пожал плечами, когда Холмс изложил ему цель нашего визита. Молодой человек, конечно, хорошо знал Холмса и не посмел ему отказать, но по всему чувствовалось, что он-то считает это дело совершенно безнадежным. 

— Если мальчишка жив — он вернется, а если нет, то и искать его бесполезно, так-то, — сказал он, обращаясь почему-то ко мне, будто считал, что с Холмсом разговаривать бессмысленно. Тем не менее, инспектор все-таки достал из сейфа пакет со старенькой курткой мальчика. Я был удивлен тому, что Холмс никак не отреагировал на замечание, в былые времена он не спускал полицейским их профессиональной заносчивости. 

Зато он буквально набросился на улику. 

Куртка была очень грязной. Высохшая глина покрывала ее почти полностью, словно ее окунули в лужу, и только в некоторых местах, где слой был слишком толстым, она облупилась, когда высохла. 

Быстро осмотрев куртку снаружи и изнутри, Холмс спросил инспектора:

— Мать твердо уверенна, что это куртка Джека? Я не заметил никаких подписей и бирок.

— Да, мистер Холмс, она даже не хотела отдавать, я боялся, что она грохнется в обморок, так она вся побелела.

— Так, с грязью понятно, а как вы объясняете вот эти странные пятна? — Холмс ткнул длинным пальцем в левый, относительно чистый рукав куртки.

— Что за пятна? — удивился инспектор и склонился над столом. Я тоже подошел поближе. 

И действительно, там, где ворсистая ткань куртки не была измазана грязью, были видны белесые пятна, словно бы от очень тонкой муки или побелки. Частично порошок стряхнулся, но остатки мельчайшей белой пудры застряли в ворсинках ткани.

Инспектор пожал плечами.

— Скажите, — слегка поморщившись, спросил Холмс, — эта несчастная женщина, у которой нашли куртку, что она с ней делала?

— По показаниям Смита она было на ней надета. Она могла как угодно ее вымазать, мистер Холмс, она же совсем дурочка, ничего не понимает.

— Однако она достаточно сообразительна, чтобы надеть куртку, каким бы путем она к ней не попала, на себя. Мне надо поговорить с ней. 

— Говорите сколько угодно, если только это можно вообще назвать разговором. Сейчас я прикажу ее привести сюда. — Харрис подчинялся требованиям Холмса с такой недовольной миной, что мне самому до ужаса захотелось осадить его. 

— Отлично. И я был бы очень вам признателен, инспектор, если бы вы приказали заварить для меня хорошего сладкого чая. Только послаще, пожалуйста, — сказал Холмс и уселся за стол инспектора.

Не успел я удивиться этой бесцеремонности, как констебль ввел в кабинет маленькую сморщенную старушку, одетую в длинное, волочащееся по земле черное платье, которое совершенно явно было ей велико. Лицо ее было сморщено и похоже на печеную репку, седые волосы растрепанными патлами спадали на плечи, и в них явственно шевелились целые стада насекомых.

— Боже мой, инспектор, отчего же вы не вымыли ее? — воскликнул я.

Харрис вздохнул, признавая справедливость моего возмущения:

— Мы пытались, доктор, но она поднимает ужасный крик всякий раз, когда до нее дотрагивается мужчина. Даже эту куртку Смит сорвал с нее силой, перебудив половину обитателей Уилмингтон вуд. 

На лице дурочки совершенно отсутствовало выражение — я бы сказал, что светло-голубые глаза выделялись на ее смуглом лице словно пришитые на коричневое пальто перламутровые пуговицы. Она остановилась перед столом и смотрела на Холмса, оттопырив нижнюю губу и пуская слюни, словно трехлетний младенец. До войны такие несчастные, как она, обитали в доме презрения леди Олсом.

— Думаю, что она из госпиталя, — сказал я вслух, — там она и привыкла к женщинам — сестрам и нянечкам.

— Точно, — ответил инспектор Харрис, — война и ее не пощадила.

— А почему красотку зовут Кровавой Мартой? — подал голос Холмс, все также не спуская взгляда с сумасшедшей.

Инспектор Харрис покраснел, отвечая на этот вопрос:

— Она не соображает ничего и не следит за собой. Даже в определенные дни, понимаете ли...

— Ясно. — оборвал его Холмс. — Так я дождусь сегодня чая или нет?

— Да-да, конечно, — инспектор почему-то смутился еще больше и вышел за дверь, чтобы поторопить констебля.

Холмс, между тем, встал со своего места, обошел вокруг стола и, согнувшись в три погибели, заглянул в лицо Марте. 

— Милочка, — сказал Холмс ласково, —милочка, хочешь сладенького?

Сначала я думал, что это совершенно бесполезно, но через полминуты Марта подобрала губу и растянула рот в беззубой улыбке. 

— Ыы, цай, йай, — пропела она и закивала. — Малте цаю, сланькова, сланькова...

Вошел инспектор и изумленно уставился на Холмса, который выхватил стакан чая из его рук и аккуратно вложил в трясущиеся, нетвердые руки бедной бродяжки. Марта с хлюпаньем и счастливым причмокиванием начала пить, а Холмс так и стоял, не выпуская ее грязных ладоней из своих. 

— Милочка, — спросил он, когда Марта выпила больше половины стакана и на лице ее выступил пот от усилий и удовольствия, — это твоя одежка? — Холмс указал на лежавшую тут же куртку.

— Малтита теплышка, —пролепетала он, —малтита теплышка — и протянула слабенькие ручки к куртке, на что инспектор Харрис справедливо возразил.

— Это вещественное доказательство, мистер Холмс, никак нельзя.

Марта заверещала:

— Теплышка, теплышка, Малтете, малюсенькой Малтете, ему неть, а Малтете, ему неть, ему нэть! 

Тут Холмс посмотрел на меня, и я, крякнув от досады, стащил с себя куртку. Она была, конечно, не особенно новая, и правый рукав Анна уже чинила на локте, но... 

Я протянул куртку Марте, и она радостно ухватила ее. Еще бы, она была все же из настоящей шотландской шерсти! 

— Не огорчайтесь, Уотсон, — сказал Хомлс, когда Марту увели, — ваша доброта послужит делу.

— Вы, я вижу, довольны? — сказал я, все еще досадуя на Холмса. —Неужели вы смогли что-то понять из лапотания этой несчастной женщины? Кстати говоря, я полагаю, что ее следует все-таки отвезти в госпиталь. Там ее хотя бы вымоют и окажут медицинскую помощь по возможности. 

Холмс сел на стул и задумчиво посмотрел на меня и инспектора Харриса поверх сложенных у лица ладоней: 

— К сожалению, дорогой Уотсон, нашей малышке пока рано отправляться в госпиталь. Инспектор, Марту надо отпустить. И немедленно.

— Но как же так?

— Как вы справедливо заметили, дорогой инспектор, Марта —совершеннейшая идиотка и ничем нам в этом деле не поможет. А вот если нам повезет и мы сами не будем дураками, то она может привести нас к тому месту, где она нашла эту куртку.

— Да господь с вами, мистер Холмс, она даже не помнит, где вчера ночевала, а не то что...

— Ее разум — не помнит. Но какая-то часть его, та, что отвечает за самые первобытные инстинкты, — помнит все. Уотсон, скажите, куда подевались все жители дома призрения, когда его переоборудовали в госпиталь? 

— Их отвезли в Хоув, в приют святого Варнавы.

— Вот именно! А Марте каким-то чудесным образом удалось ускользнуть. Это значит только одно — у нее есть постоянное и скрытое место обитания. И она туда непременно вернется, стоит ее освободить от опеки доблестных констеблей.

Инспектор Харрис еще говорил что-то про необходимую процедуру, бумаги и прочие полицейскую бюрократию, но разве перед Холмсом и его логикой можно устоять? 

Через полчаса Марту вывели на городскую площадь и оставили там, а мы, попрощавшись с инспектором, встали на углу здания мэрии в импровизированной засаде.

Какое-то время, довольно продолжительное, Марта стояла посреди площади, не шевелясь, подставляя лицо лучам весеннего солнца и не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на прохожих и проезжающие повозки.

До войны центральная площадь Хеилшема частенько была местом гуляний и праздничных ярмарок. Когда мы перебрались в Сассекс из Лондона, маленький, но суетливый и шумный Хеилшем отчасти восполнял нашу тоску по привычному шуму большого города. Но война и тут все изменила. Все сделала серым и тусклым. В здании старой ратуши, помнящей еще Тюдоров, теперь держали немецких пленных, и это не прибавляло площади веселья. Хозяйственные повозки громыхали по брусчатке окованными железом колесами, а возницы переругивались грубыми, пропитыми голосами. Торговки на небольшом рынке слева от нас уныло сидели над чахлой зеленью и букетиками резеды и смотрели по сторонам, совершенно не надеясь на покупателей. 

И все-таки среди подслеповатых зданий со светомаскировкой на окнах, среди грязи и смрада города, проводившего на фронт своих лучших работников, чувствовалась весна.

Солнечные лучи, проходя через большие белые кучевые облака заливали маленькую площадь светом, и казалось — они являются залогом того, что этот несчастный, замызганный мирок еще отмоется и расцветет.

— Вы заметили, Уотсон, что платье нашей маленькой Марты далеко не такое грязное, как куртка Джека? — слова Холмса вывели меня из задумчивости.

— О, действительно, Холмс. Это значит, что куртку она нашла уже в грязи, так ведь?

— Именно так, — Холмс кивнул и снова посмотрел на фигуру бродяжки, которая стояла посреди солнечной площади, словно черная запятая посреди листа бумаги. 

Я посмотрел на Холмса и снова, как в тот миг, когда он сообщил мне о гибели Джейми, увидел смертную тень, нависшую над ним. 

— Холмс, — сказал я, — не думаете же вы... Он мог бросить куртку, потерять, она просто валялась в грязи, прежде чем Марта подняла ее...

Мой друг посмотрел на меня печально и кивнул: 

— Да, конечно, может быть и так.

В это момент из здания ратуши вывели колонну пленных. Они шагали на земляные работы в окрестностях Хеилшема: почти все — высокие и сильные молодые мужчины. По бокам колонны шли охранники с винтовками. Пленные были, конечно, плохо одеты и истощены, но самое страшное в них было не это. Они шли работать — но в их лицах не было предвкушения предстоящей работы. Ни радости, ни неудовольствия — ничего. Эти статные, сильные люди словно превратились в идиотов, еще меньше понимающих в этом мире, чем глупая Кровавая Марта. 

Они протопали мимо нас, тяжело ступая грубыми ботинками по мостовой, и крайний — высокий белокурый малый — обернулся и глянул на нас на ходу. Его светлые глаза были словно пуговицы на...

— Уотсон, Уотсон! Скорее! — Холмс дернул меня за рукав. — Мы ее упустим!

Марта, видимо испугавшись немцев, подхватила юбку и с резвостью маленького зверька побежала прочь — в темные переулки Хеилшема. 

Мы с Холмсом бросились в погоню. 

Через двадцать минут бестолковых петляний по городу, я совершенно выбился из сил и прислонился к серой кирпичной стене городской ограды. 

— У меня сбилось дыхание. Догоню. Потом. — я махнул остановившемуся было Холмсу рукой, и он бросился в погоню за нашей черной беглянкой один.

Отдышавшись, я огляделся. Мы почти выбежали из города — низкая городская стена из потемневшего от времени известняка отделяла Хеилшем от Беличьего Бора. В этой части Сассекса по-настоящему густые и дикие леса — редкость. Поэтому каждый перелесок называется как-нибудь пышно, чтобы красивым названием восполнить недостаток растительности. Рощица в пару акров недалеко от нашего с Холмсом коттеджа называется «Королевские вязы», а горстка осин у Уилмингтонского госпиталя — «Подвязка принцессы».

Зато Беличий Бор — настоящий, густой лес, в котором лисы и барсуки встречаются почти так же часто, как беспризорные мальчишки в Лондоне, —обошелся без пышных регалий. 

Под его темные даже в солнечный день своды и нырнула Марта, а за ней и мой дорогой Холмс. 

Тропинка в лес начиналась у проема в каменной ограде. В своем начале она была довольно широкой и сухой, а по мере того, как лес становился гуще, все больше зарастала густой влажной травой. Холмс шел по ней не скрываясь, явно оставляя заметные следы для меня, так что я не боялся заблудиться. Под кронами больших вязов и буков, уже успевших обзавестись густой листвой и едва пропускавших вниз солнечные лучи, пахло прелой сыростью и грибами. Редкие полянки поросли ярко-желтыми примулами и ландышами. 

Я побежал быстрее, надеясь вскоре догнать Холмса, но след неожиданно свернул с тропинки и мне пришлось пробираться по густому подлеску, перешагивая через старые замшелые стволы и поминутно стряхивая с лица паутину. И тут уж я перестал любоваться видами и слушать лесных пташек, а смотрел в оба. Вот тут Холмс припал на колено — наверное, споткнулся или прятался от внезапно обернувшейся Марты. А вот тут он останавливался и ломал веточки крушины, чтобы я увидел, что они снова повернули. 

С самого начала мой путь по лесу шел сверху вниз, мы все вместе спускались с Хаилшемского холма к долине, землям Уилмингтон вуд и госпиталю. По моим подсчетам, я прошел уже около шести миль по следу Холмса, прежде чем вышел в русло небольшого ручья, которое постепенно становилось глубже и глубже, пока вовсе не превратилось в овраг.

И тут я потерял след. 

Ручей был неглубокий и такой чистый, что я не смог удержаться от соблазна и, опустившись на колени, утолил жажду водой, показавшейся мне ангельским нектаром. Когда же я поднялся, я понял, что сошел со следа и никак не могу его найти.

Некоторое время я озирался, потом прошел несколько ярдов по руслу ручья вниз, перепрыгивая с камня на камень — ничего. 

Тогда я решил взобраться на высокий левый край оврага и осмотреть местность с относительной возвышенности. Но это оказалось не так просто — берег был глинистым и скользким, пучки травы, за которые я цеплялся, вырывались из земли и не могли удержать меня. 

Когда я почти справился, хотя ради этого мне пришлось пожертвовать брюками и упереться в глиняный склон коленями, я вдруг услышал тихое пение. Слов было почти не разобрать – только мотив угадывался безошибочно.

«У Пегги был веселый гусь... Спляшем, Пегги, спляшем... Он танцевать под дудку мог» 

Женский тонкий голос доносился глухо, как будто из-под земли. Признаться, волосы у меня встали дыбом. 

Обернувшись, я увидел на противоположном склоне оврага большую круглую нору, которую очень удачно загораживал разросшийся ракитник. Песня доносилась оттуда.

«У Пегги умный был козел...»

И тут я увидел, что ветки ракиты у самой дыры совсем недавно изломаны. Холмс!

Я не раздумывая бросился вперед! 

Только пробежав довольно большое расстояние и погрузившись в полную тьму, я понял, какую ошибку совершил сегодня утром, не захватив с собой новый коробок спичек — у меня оставалось только несколько штук. В темноте мне пришлось замедлить бег и пойти шагом, вытянув вперед руки. Нора, по которой я шел, представляла собой на самом деле нечто вроде слива или канализации, по крайней мере, на осклизлых стенах, до которых я время от времени дотрагивался, кое-где оставалась каменная кладка. Пару раз я едва не упал, спотыкаясь о нечистоты и осыпавшуюся землю, воздух был сырой, а под ногами хлюпала жидкая грязь, которая сразу напомнила мне о куртке Джека. 

Песня, заманившая меня в это жуткое место, умолкла и мои шаги отдавались громким эхом в темноте. 

— Холмс! — крикнул я, не выдержав нервного напряжения, — Холмс!

Эхо многократно усилило мой голос, и в ответ мне раздался оглушительный визг. Что-то сильно толкнуло меня в живот, и я упал в грязь, на мгновение лишившись последнего самообладания. 

Что-то мягкое и холодное дотронулось до моего лица, и я закричал как безумный, совершенно потеряв голову. 

Через секунду, сильные руки схватили меня и подняли из грязи.

— Уотсон, — сказал Холмс и чиркнул спичкой, — это я! Не кричите так, ради всего святого!

— Холмс! — я сжал его в объятьях, — Черт бы вас побрал! Почему вы не откликались? Что это было? Кто пел про Пегги?

— Тихо, тихо, — сказал Холмс, — пела Марта, она испугалась вас, толкнула в грязь и пробежала мимо к выходу. Неблагодарная, она все еще одета в вашу куртку.

Тут я сообразил, что когда она бежала мимо меня, лежащего в грязи, ее мокрый подол скользнул по моему лицу, добив мои нервы окончательно. 

Спичка Холмса догорела, и мы снова были в темноте. Но теперь, когда Холмс был рядом, я соображал значительно лучше и понял, что на самом деле тоннель не такой уж большой и длинный, как мне показалось сначала. Вдвоем в нем действительно было не разойтись, так что Марта была вынуждена толкнуть меня, чтобы проложить себе путь на свободу. 

В темноте я почувствовал, как Холмс опустился рядом со мной на землю. 

— У вас случайно нет с собой бренди, Уотсон? — спросил он и я с удивлением услышал в его голосе дрожь.

— Нет, моя фляга пуста, хотя я бы тоже не отказался сейчас от глоточка. А еще лучше от стакана горячего чая. Давайте отдохнем немного и будем выбираться отсюда. При солнечном свете как-то лучше размышлять над тем, где нам искать пропавшего Джека, так ведь?

Холмс не отвечал. 

Я нащупал его руку и почувствовал, что она холодна, как камни, на которых мы сидели. На его ладони все еще были ощутимы подсохшие ранки.

— Холмс?

— Мы нашли Джека, Уотсон. — наконец ответил он глухо.

Он зажег спичку и протянул руку в сторону, противоположную от выхода. Там на камнях в неестественной, какой-то кукольной позе лежал мальчик. Он умер давно, и тление уже исказило его черты, а крысы и другие обитатели этого царства Аида помогли смерти, как могли. Свет задрожал и спичка погасла. 

Мы молчали. 

Когда молчание стало слишком тяжелым, я спросил Холмса:

— Сколько у вас осталось спичек?

— Вы хотите осмотреть его?

— Да, ведь нам надо понять, как он умер и как оказался здесь. 

Холмс вложил мне в руку коробок. Мне пришлось собрать все свое мужество, чтобы чиркнуть спичкой по серной полоске. 

Поза мальчика была совершенно неестественной — руки вывернуты под странным углом, голова повернута на бок так, что не оставалось сомнений.

— У него сломана шея. Но его явно перекладывали уже после окоченения — смотрите, как неестественно торчит левая рука, Холмс, —я немного подумал. — Наверное, это Марта сделала, когда снимала с него куртку. Точно. Но сломать ему шею она ведь не могла, так ведь? И не могла затащить его сюда — для этого она слишком слаба. 

Моя спичка погасла не догорев. Холмс все еще молчал. Я снова зажег огонь. 

— На ботинках мальчика земля и прелая листва, значит, он какое-то время шел по лесу перед тем, как умереть, так что, скорее всего, это случилось в лесу. О, посмотрите-ка, вот тут...

Мне пришлось зажечь еще одну спичку, чтобы рассмотреть свою находку. Это было что-то вроде остатков бумажного пакета. 

— Смотрите, Холмс! — я повернулся к нему и тусклый дрожащий свет заплясал на его бледном лице. Он сидел, закрыв глаза, губы его дрожали. Но он все-таки взглянул на то, что я ему показывал. Слава небесам, это его заинтересовало.

— Это похоже на пакет для какого-то вещества... продукта, — медленно произнес Холмс. Он послюнил палец и провел по внутренней стороне пакета. — Так и есть, смотрите, Уотсон. 

На пальце даже в тусклом свете спички был виден какой-то белесый порошок. 

— Это то, что было на куртке Джека. 

— Думаете, это как-то связано? В таких пакетах обычно держат крахмал или костную муку...

Внезапно Холмс вскочил и прижал палец к моим губам. Его острый слух уловил то, чего не услышал я — откуда-то сверху доносились приглушенные голоса. А через секунду земля и непонятная труха сверху посыпалась нам на головы. 

— Уотсон, — прошептал Холмс мне на ухо, — когда вы осматривали... Джека, сколько спичек вы сожгли?

— Пять или шесть, — также едва слышно ответил я, — они все время гасли, наверное отсырели. 

Холмс взял у меня из рук коробок и зажег спичку, освещая на этот раз не тело бедного мальчика, а пространство над ним. 

Потолок тоннеля, в котором мы сидели был каменным и очень старым, по крайней мере казался таким в прыгающем свете спички. Кое-где проросшие корни деревьев и кустарников разрушили кладку, но над нами она была вполне крепкой. 

— Смотрите! — Холмс указал пальцем на потолок, — Этот круглая плита легла сюда совсем недавно.

— Это люк! 

— Совершенно верно, Уотсон. И этот люк закрыли уже после того, как мальчик оказался здесь. Он подходит неплотно, и в щели пробивается сквозняк.

— Я думал, что воздух идет с другого конца тоннеля.

— Нет, другого конца нет, я проверил — своды обрушились давным давно. Этот тоннель на самом деле — остаток древнего, скорее всего римского, акведука, Уотсон. Ручей раньше был гораздо полноводнее, а по этому тоннелю шла питьевая вода вниз, в старый поселок. 

Еще в 1887-м году сэр Энтони Олсом нашел в Ульмингтон вуд, прямо на пахотной земле фермера Сортсена остатки древнеримской виллы. Проводились раскопки, и было найдено много свидетельств былого римского великолепия. Однако изысканиям ученых воспротивились арендаторы — им нужна была плодородная почва, а не разрытые ямы археологов. Так предположение Холмса было вполне обоснованным, хотя он в очередной раз удивил меня – я-то полагал, что он совершенно не интересуется древней историей этих мест.

Наконец шаги сверху затихли и Холмс сказал уже в полный голос:

— Нам надо выбираться отсюда, Уотсон. Мы должны найти этот люк снаружи — тогда мы поймем, что случилось с Джеком.

Я нащупал в темноте руку Холмса и пошел вперед. Обратный путь оказался значительно короче пути в неизвестность. Теперь я заметил, что тоннель уходит в землю под небольшим уклоном. Спустя каких-то пятьдесят шагов стало значительно светлее и вскоре мы выбрались на поверхность. 

Взобравшись по склону ручья, мы упали на траву среди деревьев, привыкая к дневному свету и свежему весеннему воздуху, ударившему в наши ноздри. 

Холмс сидел какое-то время, прикрыв глаза. Его лицо было бледно, а складки у рта, казалось, стали за эти несколько часов глубже и строже. 

— Я действительно постарел, Уотсон, — сказал он неожиданно, словно прочитав мои мысли, — Надо и в самом деле окончательно сосредоточиться на пчелах. 

— Люди не перестанут погибать, если вы перестанете думать о них, — ответил я, и Холмс посмотрел на меня с укором. — Нам просто не помешало бы поесть, —я взглянул на часы — уже почти пять, а завтракали мы на рассвете. 

Холмс поднялся.

— Придется отложить обед до ужина, дорогой мой, надо бы закончить с этим делом сегодня же. 

Я был вынужден согласиться с Холмсом, хотя мой пустой желудок категорически возражал. 

Склон оврага с этой стороны густо зарос кустарником, поэтому передвигаться по линии тоннеля, оказалось не так-то просто. Буквально через несколько шагов мы вынуждены были свернуть вправо и, к моему удивлению, вышли на достаточно широкую, вытоптанную тропинку, ведущую вниз, как раз в нужном нам направлении. А еще больше я удивился, когда мы увидели женщину, шедшую навстречу нам. 

— Миссис Холистер? — я не удержался от возгласа, но тут же поправился: —Добрый день. Как поживаете?

Миссис Холистер, сестра-хозяйка Уилмингтонского госпиталя, тоже выглядела очень удивленной.

— Доктор Уотсон? Что вы тут делаете? Мистер Холмс?

— У Уотсона выходной и мы решили прогуляться по лесу, — быстро встрял в наш разговор Холмс, — и, кстати, обнаружили тут, неподалеку, любопытное свидетельство римских завоеваний — старый акведук. 

Миссис Холистер была женщиной весьма сдержанной, даже суровой. По крайней мере, персонал, который был в ее подчинении, боялся ее гораздо сильнее, чем начальника госпиталя. Но тут даже я заметил, как она испуганно отшатнулась от Холмса. Через секунду она взяла себя в руки, поджала тонкие губы и кивнула на мои грязные брюки и растрепанный вид, да и куртки на мне не было: 

— После ваших открытий, господа, вам потребуется отдых и чистая одежда.

— О, да, — рассмеялся я, —теперь мы думаем пройти через лес к госпиталю и, может быть, найти попутный экипаж до нашего коттеджа. 

Миссис Холистер поджала губы еще сильнее, а голубые глаза ее сузились, взгляд вонзился в меня острыми иголками. Она поправила старомодный чепец, хотя я не заметил ни единой выбившейся волосинки. 

— В таком случае, господа, вам стоит идти ровно по этой тропинке, никуда не сворачивая, какие бы древности по сторонам вас не соблазняли. Через десять минут выйдете на дорогу к госпиталю.

— Большое спасибо, миссис Холистер, —Холмс вежливо поклонился, — вы очень, очень любезны. Но может быть, мы бы могли помочь вам? Ведь у вас тяжелая ноша?

Только тут я обратил внимание, что сестра-хозяйка действительно несет с собой достаточно тяжелый на вид сверток. 

— Нет! — резко ответила миссис Холистер, —Я прекрасно справлюсь сама. Мне тут недалеко.

— Что ж, как пожелаете, — ответил Холмс и, взяв меня под руку, подтолкнул вниз по тропинке.

— Всего доброго, — попрощался я с миссис Холистер, но она не удостоила меня ответом, а подняв свой сверток с земли, провожала нас с Холмсом ледяным взглядом. 

Когда мы скрылись от нее за раскидистым орешником, Холмс спросил меня шепотом:

— Скажите, Уотсон, кто занимается покупкой продуктов для раненых в госпитале?

— Интендант госпиталя, Холмс, мистер Холистер, как раз супруг этой суровой дамы. — ответил я. — Он был на фронте, но там вышла какая-то история... точно неизвестно, однако у него возникли проблемы со здоровьем и его перевели к нам. Он добрый малый. Думаю, что его мягкий характер с лихвой окупает суровый нрав супруги. 

— А что, мой дорогой, вы скажете на это? — спросил Холмс, когда мы отошли еще немного. Он протянул мне тот рваный бумажный пакет, который я подобрал рядом с телом Джека. На синей плотной бумаге красовался военный штамп Уилмингтонского госпиталя. 

— Ума не приложу! Может быть, Джек стащил пачку крахмала из госпитальной кухни? Хотя я не могу представить, зачем ему это. 

Тут Холмс резко остановился и снова свернул в лес. 

— Холмс?

— Тсс, Уотсон, прежде чем мы заслужим свою долю бекона на ужин, нам придется еще побродить по лесу. Мы должны вернуться. 

— Вернуться? Но зачем?

— Мы должны выяснить, где Джек взял этот пакет, Уотсон. Так мы поймем, как он... оказался в акведуке. 

Когда дело касалось расследований, спорить с Холмсом было бесполезно, и я покорно поплелся за ним, хотя теперь уже вечерний лес не казался мне таким привлекательным. Идти пришлось вверх по склону, да еще и не по тропинке, а через кусты и высокую траву. Тут я вспомнил и свой несчастный завтрак, и все прожитые годы один за другим, словно они стали гирями на моих ногах. Однако Холмс, казалось, обрел второе дыхание, и я едва поспевал за ним. 

Наконец он остановился и знаком приказал мне пригнуться. На небольшой поляне впереди были люди. 

Я с удивлением узнал миссис и мистера Холистер, которые что-то делали, сидя на коленях на земле. 

— О, как ты могла, Меридит! Бедный мальчик! — причитал мистер Холистер.

— Я не сделала ничего дурного, Дара, —прошипела супруга в ответ, —ничего дурного! Он побежал, а люк был открыт и мальчишка просто сломал себе шею. 

— Я готов поверить в ваши слова, миссис Холистер, — сказал Холмс, торжественно выступая из-за кустов. Однако почему мальчик, который приходится вам племянником, вдруг побежал от вас сломя голову? 

Я наблюдал всю сцену из-за плеча Холмса, но все равно, отчетливо представлял себе его горделивый вид и жесткий взгляд, которым он часто повергал преступников в трепет. Вот и теперь миссис Холистер побледнела и, в смятении отступив на шаг назад, едва не упала в открытую яму. Мистер Холистер с трудом сумел подхватить ее. 

— Что такое? — спросил он растерянно не столько Холмса, сколько свою супругу. —Что такое, дорогая?

— Миссис Холистер, полагаю, теперь вы не откажетесь прогуляться вместе со мной и доктором Уотсоном, который по старой армейской привычке вооружен отличным револьвером, в Уилмингтонский госпиталь, где вам придется объяснить полиции обстоятельства гибели мальчика.

После слов Холмса, мистер Холистер посмотрел на меня со страхом, но ни он, ни его супруга не стали возражать, и мы отправились снова вниз по тропинке — Холистеры впереди, а я и Холмс изображали что-то вроде конвоя. На самом деле никакого оружия у меня с собой не было, но я постарался, как мог, изобразить уверенность и властность вооруженного человека.

— Как вы догадались, что миссис Холистер — тетка Джека? — спросил я Холмса, когда мы выбрались на ту же тропинку, с которой сошли полчаса назад. 

— У миссис Холистер очевидное фамильное сходство с его матерью, разве вы не заметили?

— Теперь, когда вы сказали, я действительно его нахожу, но я давно знаю миссис Холистер и никогда не слышал, чтобы она что-то говорила о сестре или племяннике, поэтому и не догадался бы. 

Мы почти вышли из леса, когда Холмс тронул меня за локоть: 

— Уотсон, дальнейший конвой я поручу вам. Сразу же позвоните в полицию и расскажите все, что знаете. А мне надо вернуться...

— Опять? Что же еще вы хотите узнать, Холмс?

— Почему он побежал, Уотсон, вот что. Почему он побежал...

Холмс отступил в кусты и скрылся в лесу, словно привидение. 

Я несколько мгновений смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь угадать направление, но потом быстро догнал своих «арестованных». 

Мистер Холистер был растерян, но я заметил, что держится он гораздо лучше своей супруги. Она же совершенно сникла — словно из нее одним движением выдернули железный стержень, будто из тряпичной куклы вынули руку кукольника. Она брела, едва передвигая ноги, и спотыкалась на каждой кочке или торчащем древесном корне, который встречался на тропинке. 

Когда мы вышли на дорогу из-под сени деревьев, в глаза нам ударили лучи солнца, уже начавшего клониться к закату. И миссис Холистер еще больше сжалась и побледнела. Я догнал Холистеров и взял ее под локоть слева. Она почти без чувств повисла на наших руках. Так мы добрели до госпиталя, где я тут же позвонил инспектору Харрису в Хеилшем. 

Миссис Холистер уложили в сестринской комнате. 

А я воспользовался ожиданием, чтобы вскипятить себе чаю в своей каморке. 

Солнце медленно опускалось к горизонту, высвечивая грязные потеки на оконном стекле, оставшиеся с зимы. Я смотрел на танец пылинок в солнечном луче, на полудохлых ленивых мух, на водяной камень, накипевший на ковшике, в котором я согревал воду — и не видел этого всего. Если бы не моя многолетняя привычка следовать указаниям Холмса неукоснительно, я бы не стал дожидаться полиции и вернулся бы в лес. 

Инспектор был очень разумен и деловит. Он внимательно меня выслушал, пару раз не удержавшись от удивленных возгласов, хотя самые яркие подробности я опустил. 

— Я одного не могу понять, — сказал он, когда я закончил. — Почему она сразу во всем не призналась, если это был несчастный случай? Тем более — племянник. У нее и мотива-то для убийства не было.

Я пожал плечами:

— Думаю, Холмс выяснит, в чем тут дело, инспектор. А вы можете задать этот вопрос самой миссис Холистер. Я же, с вашего позволения, хочу снова пойти туда — покажу вашим констеблям место происшествия. 

Харрис кивнул и посмотрел на меня, понимающе прищурив карие глаза — что он там себе понимал, мальчишка!

Я быстро собрался — красный закат подстегивал меня. Два фонаря, веревка, фляга с виски и бутерброды с маслом — я взял с собой все то, чего нам с Холмсом так не хватало несколькими часами ранее. 

Дюжий констебль Перкинс взял у меня узел, который я собрал, и пошел рядом, словно лакей высокородногогосподина. 

В овраге было уже почти темно, и пришлось зажечь фонари. Когда мы подошли к входу в акведук, я вспомнил песню Марты. Представил, как она сидела там в темноте над телом Джека и пела ему детскую песенку, едва выговаривая слова непослушным ртом. И как Холмс стоял рядом в темноте этой жуткой могилы. Я проклял свою нерасторопность и манеру постоянно опаздывать к самому важному. 

В этот раз Холмса в акведуке не было, и я, оставив Перкинса дежурить у входа, отправился на поиски. 

Наверху, у люка, теперь открытого и черневшего посреди зеленой травы страшным провалом, Холмса тоже не было. На мои крики он не отзывался. 

Меня охватило отчаянье. Я бестолково заметался по лесу, рискуя заблудиться и остаться там на ночь, но тут едва не споткнулся о Холмса, сидевшего прислонившись спиной к большому старому вязу. 

— Холмс! Святые небеса, почему вы не откликаетесь?

— Простите, Уотсон, — сказал он тихо. 

Я опустился рядом с ним на траву, вытащил бутерброд и протянул ему.

— Не хочется, — вяло сказал он, но бутерброд все-таки взял. — Я устал. 

— Удивительно, что вы это признаете, — ответил я. — Расскажете, что нашли?

Он потрогал тонкими, дрожавшими от усталости и голода пальцами кору вяза-великана. 

— Гляньте там, на стволе сзади.

Я поднялся и увидел на стволе зарубки на разной высоте, уходящие по склону вверх наподобие ступеней. Проследив взглядом за ними, я заметил среди ветвей что-то вроде наблюдательного пункта. 

— Там я нашел вот это, — сказал Холмс и протянул мне небольшой армейский бинокль.

— Вы лазили на дерево? — я снова сел рядом с Холмсом и взял находку из его рук. Холмс все-таки откусил бутерброд и поэтому только кивнул. 

— Мальчик устроил там себе гнездо. Знаете, он действительно интересовался войной и мечтал убежать на фронт. Там еще почти полный комплект армейской формы, правда, с размерами он не угадал. Конюх наверняка соврал нам про мечты Джека из страха, что его обвинят в пропаже мальчика, ведь он много рассказывал ему о войне. 

— Думаете, он не виноват?

— Кто измеряет такую вину, Уотсон? Уж во всяком случае, не я. Нет. Видите ли, с этого дерева открывается отличный вид на станцию Хоув, где работают пленные. И Джек действительно частенько наблюдал за ними, изучая повадки врага, так как он мог бы изучать повадки лошадей. Но еще с его наблюдательной площадки без всякого бинокля видно одно весьма интересное место. Вот там, в ста ярдах от люка, в который он в конце-концов упал, стоит небольшой, но весьма вместительный сарай, доверху забитый продуктами, предназначенными для Уилмингтонского госпиталя. Миссис Холистер весьма экономная хозяйка. Бьюсь об заклад, выяснится, что у нее налаженная сеть покупателей и ее сестра, миссис Киллбрайд — одна из них. 

— Вы думаете, — ужаснулся я, — мать знала, что ее сына уже нет в живых, когда пришла к вам за помощью? 

Холмс ответил не сразу:

— Думаю, нет. Но сегодня утром — возможно. Жестокосердие передается по крови, Уотсон. Правда, иногда, оно приобретает другую форму. Например, у Джека она превратилась в отвагу. Он обнаружил склад и столкнулся там со своей теткой. Но он был умным мальчиком и моментально все понял — он побежал от миссис Холистер не из страха, а потому что схватил пакет с крахмалом в качестве доказательства своей правоты.

— Бедный мальчик! — воскликнул я, но тут же осекся, потому что снова вспомнил о смерти. Холмс сидел, прислонившись к дереву, закрыв глаза. Слишком бледный, слишком уставший от борьбы… проигравший, сдавшийся…

«Нет, — сказал я мысленно, обращаясь к сизо-черным крыльям, нависшим над ним — нет! Этого не будет! Нет». Это, безусловно, было ребячеством с моей стороны, но я пожилой человек, мне, я полагаю, уже можно предаваться ребячеству. С самого детства я не возносил молитв. Даже содрогаясь от ужаса под пулями в Афганистане, даже едва не умерев от раны и тифа, я не молился. Но в то мгновение, я готов был вспомнить весь катехизис, молиться любому богу, только бы избавить Холмса от поражения. 

— Вы все еще без куртки, дорогой мой, — сказал Холмс, взглянув на меня, — становится прохладно.

— Ничего, — ответил я, — посидим еще немного, пока не стемнеет. У меня есть виски и фонарь. 

И мы сидели под вязом Джека и смотрели на красные закатные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь листву. В ветвях вяза запел соловей. Холмс доел хлеб и положил голову мне на колени. Когда на потемневшем небе зажглись первые звезды, я, робея, опустил руку на его седые волосы. 

Возвращались домой мы уже в темноте. Холмс едва передвигал ноги от усталости, да и я чувствовал себя не лучше, поэтому мы не сразу заметили свет в окнах нашей кухни.

— Странно, — сказал я, — Анна решила остаться на ночь?

— Это не Анна, — ответил Холмс, и поднял повыше фонарь, который нес в руке, — это не Анна. 

Свет фонаря осветил входную дверь, выкрашенную белой краской, на которой ярко выделялись нарисованные углем человечки: 

 

Я хорошо помнил шифр. И без труда прочел: Я ЗДЕСЬ. 

 

***

Миссис Холистер осудили за воровство. В гибели Джека ее признали невиновной, хотя она так и не смогла объяснить, почему, увидев, что ее племянник упал в открытый люк, вместо того чтобы позвать на помощь, закрыла крышку. 

Холмс не пошел на похороны Джека и, разумеется, отказался от оплаты, но армейский бинокль мальчика он оставил себе, а мне достался экземпляр Полидора, присланный лордом Олсомом в знак благодраности.

Джеймс Картрайт был тяжело ранен в плечо, сочтен мертвым и подобран союзниками, поэтому в списках и вышла путаница. 

Война, унесшая столько жизней, вернула Холмсу уже было отнятую у него жертву. И хотя впереди, до ноябрьского мира, еще были самые жаркие сражения этой войны, мне уже той весной стало ясно, что победа на нашей стороне.


End file.
